Love at first Sting
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: He's WCW's top star. She's a female who finds him quite attractive. He picks her up and things get steamy. It's love at first Sting.


She sat at the bench outside of the arena, waiting for a bus that may or may not arrive anytime soon. She took the last sip of her Pepsi, and then threw the bottle into the overflowing garbage can, not bothering to pick up the bottle after it rolled off the top of the trash pile and into another little pile of trash. It was late, and she was beginning to think that all the busses had stopped running about an hour or two ago. She had no way to get home, unless she walked-or waited until the next bus came, whenever that may be.

It was cold outside, and it was starting to rain. Typically she would instantly be in a bad mood due to the situation but tonight it didn't faze her. It was rare for her to be so nonchalant but it was how it was. Sure, she was cold, tired and annoyed, but yet she was still in good spirits.

A limousine stopped right in front of the bus stop and immediately her heart started to race. She had problems in the past with vehicles stopping or slowing near her. She was alone at a dark bus stop. Her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario.

A window rolled down, and what looked like to be a man with longish hair stuck his head out the open window.

"Need a ride?" The man asked. She walked up to the limo to catch a glimpse of this man. He had on white face paint with some black detailing. The man's face paint sort of reminded her of The Crow. She knew immediately who this man was. And she knew immediately that she was going to make a foolish choice.

"Yeah, I do." She smiled. The man opened up the door and she stepped inside.

The limo had blue lighting and soft leather seats. There was a refrigerator that housed cold drinks such as beer, water and soda. It was a very nice limousine, very high class.

He pulled her close, but she didn't mind. She smiled, letting him know that she was perfectly fine with this.

He still had on his signature black ring gear that had the white scorpion detail. He had on that long black jacket that she thought made him look mysterious, and rather sexy. She had on a black mini skirt and a Motley Crue shirt that fell off her shoulders. He liked the look she had, he liked the way her blonde hair fell so gracefully and the way her dark eye makeup was done.

"I have a room at the Hilton." He says, his brown eyes locking with her green ones.

"I imagine you need someone to share it with." She smiles seductively.

"It would be nice to have someone share it with me."

She smiles and without thinking, she softly places her lips to his and they engage in a kiss.

He places a gloved hand in her hair, and she embraces him in a hug of sorts, while they remain engaged in a long, passionate kiss. It was obvious they were just acting upon the impulse of the moment. But the impulse of the moment just felt so right.

When they arrived at the hotel he carried her up to his room and plopped her on the bed. She giggled and watched as he slid out of his long black jacket.

"Keep the face paint on." She says seductively.

He nods, and slips out of his gear, leaving him nude.

She beacons him closer, with hungry eyes. It's quite apparent that they want the same thing.

He jumps on the bed and starts to undress her, tossing her clothing carelessly onto the ground, leaving her and him to lay on the bed, both completely nude.

She pulls him on top of him and starts to trace his tone abs with her fingers. He grins and starts to lick her up and down, causing a titillating chill to run down her spine.

"I want you." She mutters as he places her lips against his once more, but this time engaging in a French kiss.

He moans in reply, and the next thing she knew, they were making sweet, sweet love. He was quite gentle and quite passionate. He seemed to be a bit surprised when she managed to get on top and take charge. He was surprised, but he really enjoyed it.

They both were in such a state of bliss and ecstasy that they were still going at it well after they both came. They went on for a god 3 hours at least.

When they were finally done with the love making, they lay next to each other, sighing in pure pleasure.

They looked at each other and held themselves close-staring into each other's eyes until they both drifted off to sleep.

They both seemed to wake up at the same time later that afternoon. They were still in each other's arms, and they didn't want to leave each other's embrace.

"Last night was amazing." She said, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"It was amazing. Best I've ever had." He said, returning the favor.

She snuggled up against him and smiled as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to leave you." He stated.

"You don't have to." She smiled that seductive smile of hers.

"Will you come with me on the road?" He asks.

"You sure you can handle nights like last night every night?" She asks a giggle to her voice.

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Good, because I am too."

And with that they embraced in another kiss and went on to have a quickie before they had to head to the next city.


End file.
